1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device, an imaging display device and a retinal scanning display, and more particularly to an optical scanning device, an imaging display device and a retinal scanning display which include a primary scanning part for scanning an optical flux in a primary direction and a secondary scanning part for scanning the optical flux scanned in the primary direction in a secondary direction which intersects the primary direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging display device for displaying an image includes an optical scanning device for scanning an optical flux or the like. Further, such an optical scanning device is configured to display an image by scanning an optical flux by performing various controls including a control to oscillate a reflection mirror for reflecting the optical flux.
Particularly, the optical scanning device includes a horizontal scanning part for scanning the optical flux in a horizontal direction, a vertical scanning part for scanning the optical flux in a vertical direction and the like. In such a constitution, for example, the optical flux is incident on the horizontal scanning part and is scanned in the horizontal direction by the horizontal scanning part. Then, the optical flux scanned in the horizontal direction is incident on the vertical scanning part and is scanned in the vertical direction by the vertical scanning part. The optical flux scanned in the vertical direction in this manner is projected on a retina of an eye or the like thus displaying an image.
Further, for example, as described in patent document 1 (JP-A-2003-295108), in such an optical scanning device, the optical flux scanned in the horizontal direction by the horizontal scanning part is diffused. Accordingly, a relay optical system which uses a convex-surface lens for transforming the diffused optical flux to a parallel optical flux, a convex-surface lens for condensing the parallel optical flux and the like is arranged between the horizontal scanning part and the vertical scanning part. The relay optical system guides the optical flux scanned by the horizontal scanning part to the vertical scanning part.